1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, it relates to a composite electronic component having a resonator element and a capacitor element, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Colpitts oscillation circuit, a composite electronic component which is formed by uniting a resonator element, and a capacitor element as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open Gazette No. 1-74625 (1989), for example. In this component, the resonator element of an energy trap thickness shear vibration mode and the capacitor element are arranged in parallel, so that the peripheries thereof are sealed with protective resin. Both end portions of the resonator element are held by cup or fork-shaped holding portions which are formed on input and output lead terminals and fixed by soldering, so that electrodes formed on both surfaces of the resonator element are also electrically connected to the input and output lead terminals. On the other hand, the capacitor element is provided on both end portions of one major surface with individual electrodes which are soldered to the holding portions of the input and output lead terminals, while a counter electrode formed on the other major surface of the capacitor element is soldered to an upper end portion of a ground lead terminal.
In the composite electronic component having the aforementioned structure, the input and output lead terminals must be provided with the cup or fork-shaped holding portions for holding both end portions of the resonator element and the capacitor element thereon until the lead terminals are soldered. In this case, however, because the shapes of the input and output terminals are complicated, many processes are required for forming these terminals and the material yield is inferior, thereby increasing cost. Further, the overall thickness of the aforementioned electronic component is increased due to the holding portions of the input and output lead terminals.
In order to form the cup or fork-shaped holding portions on the input and output lead terminals, these terminals must be formed by thin metal plate. Therefore, it is difficult for an automatic inserter to perform the cut-and-clinch operation of these terminals when the component is inserted in the printed circuit board.